Dreams of Fate
by Aramina16
Summary: Linked to Bound By Fate. After Morgana leaves Camelot, their accidental bond has some interesting side effects. They dream one another's memories and learn more about one another as time goes on and their bond gets stronger and more intense. Can be read alone. Will make more sense if read with my other story.
1. Chapter 1

Okay…so in my story Bound By Fate I mention a few times about how they dreamed each other's memories. I didn't want to put it in that story because it would be too long and I have too much more to do. But I thought it would be important to have these in there because I will refer back to them sometimes. During the month after she left Camelot both of them had dreams of memories that made them understand each other better and served to make their bond more intimate, but neither of them know that the other has had dreams like this.

They never explore the past very much in the series and I find that to be silly. I would have liked at least 1 flashback episode and with the amount of ridiculous fillers they had in the series they could have easily squeezed one in. They never tell us much about their childhood's except for the occasional snippet we get in an episode so I will give you all one.

This can be read solo, but should be read if you have read my other story, Bound By Fate. It will give more substance to both stories. BBF has sex in it, but it can be skipped over.

Anyway! This is my attempt at a mini-fic and there will be several more memories to come. I hope you all enjoy it!

XxOxX

Merlin woke up in an odd space. Well one that he thought was odd and he looked around. The room was small with purple linens and a canopy above him that had an image of a knight slaying a dragon in a starry sky. But even as he looked around he felt slightly disjointed, as if he was only watching from eyes that were not his. He was only observing the life of someone else.

Merlin looked down at his hands, which were small and dainty and in the process saw his nightgown, pale lavender as well. Another look up and around the room he saw many toys and bright colors and caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He would have shouted in alarm if he could when he caught the reflection staring back at him. Sea green eyes in a pale and small face with long black hair greeted him and he knew at once that this was not merely a dream, but a glimpse of the past, Morgana's past.

#$#$#$# (told from Morgana's POV)

Morgana looked around again, "Daddy! Daddy! Where are you? You need to read me a story!" She called out and a man came to the door. He was a large man, well tall anyway, compared to the tiny size of Morgana in her large bed. He had blonde hair and brown eyes and a big smile as well as a book in his hand.

"So impatient, my little dove. I had some business to attend to." The man crossed the room and sat down next to Morgana and enveloped her in a big and warm hug that suited his warm smile. "I'll always read to you, you know that."

"Forever and ever?" The small voice asked her father.

"Forever and ever, little dove. As long as you want me to."

"I'll always want you to, daddy, don't be silly."

"Oh really? I'm being silly am I?" Her father set the book down and attacked her, tickling her sides and making Morgana squeal and laugh as he pulled her into his lap despite her struggles, her long hair obscuring her vision. "The only one being silly here is you, Morgana." He stopped tickling her and she panted and giggled while she snuggled closer to Gorlois.

"Not fair, daddy." She panted out and reached over to grab the book with her hand. "What story will you read me?"

"How about Lludd and Llefelys?" He opened the book.

"No. I already know that one." She sighed and Gorlois set the book on her lap. Morgana lifted her hand and brushed her hair out of her face to set it behind her ear.

"Seven years old and you think you know everything, don't you little dove?"

"I do know everything, daddy."

"Do you now? How about…" Gorlois thumbed through the book, "The Dream of Macsen Wledig?"

"No. Tell me about the dragons! I want to hear about the dragons!"

"That's not in this book."

"I know. But I want to hear about the dragons, daddy." She told him imperiously and he looked down at her just as she looked up at him.

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Such a spoiled little girl aren't you?"

"Nini says I'm well-loved, not spoiled."

Gorlois booming laugh made Morgana giggle, "Nini needs to stop telling you those things, my beautiful little one." He picked Morgana up off his lap and set her in the bed, "Cover up and when you get ready I will tell you about the dragons."

Morgana quickly obeyed and Gorlois sat on top of the sheets beside her and she stared up into his face with all the devotion and love that a daughter had for her father. "Ready!"

"Alright then. Once there were many dragons all over the world. They came in many different colors and sizes and they were all beautiful. They could breathe fire and cast magical spells and heal any wound and were incredibly powerful. There were also men who could tame the dragons. They were called dragonlords and some say that they had the blood of a dragon running through their veins. What made them so special is that they could talk to the dragons in their own language and make them obey. And you would think that since dragons were so powerful then how could they be controlled?" He tapped Morgana's nose and she grinned up at him again, "Because everything has a balance, that's why. Good and evil, power for power, everything has an equal and opposite. If something doesn't have an opposite then it cannot exist. Now…the dragons were many at one time, but then they started being killed."

"Because of the Purge, because of the King." Morgana spoke up.

"Yes, because of the Purge they started disappearing until there was only one left. And he started killing off the dragonlords too until there was only one left and his name was Balinor. Uther had Balinor call the last dragon to him one day and he captured it and put it underneath the city."

"He sounds mean. The dragons were only magic and they shouldn't have been killed because they were magic."

Gorlois bent down and kissed her head, "I know that, dove. But Uther is a stubborn man and he wouldn't listen to anyone about it."

"You could make him listen."

"No, I can't. There is many things that you don't yet understand about the world and one day you will. Now, if you think too much you will never get to sleep."

Morgana pouted, "But daddy!"

"But nothing, Morgana. Sleep. I will tell you another story tomorrow night." Gorlois snuffed out all the candles around her room before waving to her good night. "Good night, little dove."

"Night, daddy." Morgana closed her eyes and Merlin opened his, greeted by the familiar canopy of Morgana's old bed.

$%$%$%

Merlin blinked a few times before sitting up. What had that been? IT was obviously a memory, because he was looking through Morgana's eyes, he felt her feelings of love towards Gorlois like she did, but he was only an observer. His arm started to burn again and he stretched it out, trying to relieve the ache. Morgana…she was such an innocent child and she loved her father very much. It would have been hard for her after he died to come to Uther, such a distant man.

Merlin rubbed at his chest again, the ache starting up again, the longing and the anger. She had only been gone a day and the wound was still fresh. The sunlight streamed through the window and Merlin knew that he had to get up, despite the urge to stay in bed all day. He threw off the sheets and went out the door while rubbing his head and thinking on what he had seen in her memory.

XxOxX

Thank you for reading! And I would appreciate your feedback. This one was just a little snippet into Morgana's early life and the strong bond that Gorlois and Morgana shared when she was little.

Next up will be a memory from Merlin played through Morgana's mind.


	2. Saving Will

Alright! It's Merlin's dream time! Thanks for all the positive feedback! I am actually really excited about this and in time I will combine it with Bound By Fate. This one will be updated when I feel like it and each dream will reveal more and more to them about each other.

icarusLSU: yay! You crossed over! Lol. I was thinking about it one night and I thought to myself…why not?

Moon Fox: Why the sniffles? Are the sniffles good or bad?

Sjritts: Thanks! I hope you end up liking it.

Bri: Squee! I was going to PM you, but I didn't get around to it. Lol. Morgana did hear the story but she was also eight years old and she might not even remember unless Merlin brings it up. :) Oh yeah…lots more to come with the rebellious side of her.

XxOxX

Morgana collapsed gratefully onto her bedroll. Mordred had spent the day showing her around the camp and introducing her to Ysira, the clan elder. The older woman had a hard, but kind face and steel grey eyes that spoke of quiet suffering. She had taken a long look over Morgana and took her hand, studying it intensely. "You have a long and difficult future ahead of you, child. Like your past. Make no trouble here Morgana, because we druids cannot afford any more." Morded had taken her away from the elderly woman and introduced her to his friends and the rest of the village. Morgana had still not fully recovered from her ordeal in the cold, nor her tumultuous feelings that sill ran through her like wildfire, although being with Mordred had taken her mind off of it, but now in the dark with only her own thoughts to accompany her she had time to think about Merlin and Gwen and Ellie and the little baby that she saved, and even her brother. They would forget about her hopefully, even as she ached to go back, but at the same time loathed it. Being on the cot by herself reminded her painfully of Merlin and while thinking of him she drifted off to sleep.

$%$%$%

Morgana awoke in a small building to a somewhat familiar woman's voice. She was small and it was warm and sunny outside, "Sweetheart, you need to come and eat."

Morgana got up, although she had no control over her body or eyes and walked over to the table where a much familiar woman served her bread and cheese. Tiny hands reached for the meal and started eating it when the dark haired woman sat down.

Morgana knew that this was a dream, but it wasn't like her other dreams, nor her memories. This was the past, because the woman sitting in front of her looked eerily like a much younger and more beautiful Hunith.

This woman had pale skin, and bright blue eyes tinged with a deep sadness. Her dark hair was pulled up off her neck and the hands that ate her meal were calloused. "Now, Merlin, don't rush. You'll get sick."

$%$%$(Merlin's POV)

"I won't get sick, mother. I never get sick."

"There is always a first for everything." Hunith scolded her son, while smiling at him. "You still have your chores."

"I know, Mother." Merlin finished his meal and brushed his curls out of his eyes. "What do I have to do today?"

"Feed the chickens, bathe, make your bed and feed the goats."

"Alright! Bye mother!" Merlin raced out the doors and picked up the chicken feed and sprinkled it where the chickens were. They made noise and raced for the feed, pecking it up with their beaks. He set the bag down in the barrel and gave the goats their feed. He raced back inside and grabbed the bucket to fill with water while his mother grabbed another bucket for milk. She ruffled his hair as he passed and he grinned up at her. Merlin quickly made his bed and went out to the well to get some water. While he was at the well several other boys came up to him.

"Hey Merlin! Want to come to the river to play with us?"

"I can't. I've got chores."

"You're just scared. Scaredy Cat." The other children chanted it and surrounded the well before Merlin set the bucket down.

"Fine! I'll go!" Merlin huffed and crossed his arms.

"Race ya!" Neal announced to them and they all took off down the hill toward the river that was running fat and quick through the bed because of the rain that had fallen the night before. Merlin took one look at the current and stepped back.

"I don't think this is a good idea."

Will shoved him toward the water roughly, "Don't be such a baby, Merlin."

"What kind of a name is that, Merlin?" Henri, a short and weasely looking boy taunted.

Merlin was used to the criticism, but it still hurt him to be teased. They often taunted him for not having a father, but he always brushed it off. Merlin only wanted to fit in and that was often harder than not. "Shut it! How about you go, unless you're a baby?"

"I'll do it." Richard, the tallest and oldest boy said and pushed the others out of the way. There were stepping stones along the river, although they were slick and almost covered by the water and current. He hopped from one stone to the other until he crossed the river about 30 feet later. When he landed on the other side he puffed out his chest, "Alright. Your turn!" He called over.

Henri went next and almost fell into the water, but made it safely across, then came Neal and he slipped but was caught by Richard and helped to the side. That only left Will, Ben and Merlin on the other side and Will looked over at Merlin, "Watch this." He hopped on one stone, then the other, then another and when he went to jump on the middle stone he slipped and fell into the water. While falling though, he hit the side of the stone with his ribs hard and screamed. He managed to catch himself on the stone but was unable to get up and the current was far too strong for a six year old to swim through.

The other boys called out, "GO GET HELP!" Ben ran for the village, screaming while Merlin grabbed a branch.

He got on all fours near the edge of the water and held the branch out to Will, stretching his arm as far as it would go. "Grab on!" Will tried to swing towards it but it was far too short.

"I can't reach! I'm slippin!" The other boys started to come across but Merlin knew they wouldn't make it in time. He concentrated on the stick and willed it to get bigger. Much to Merlin's surprise he felt a tingling benathe this skin and saw the branch start to grow right in front of his eyes. He watched it with wide eyes as it extended out to Will out over the river. Will watched with wide eyes as the stick came closer to him and he said, "Merlin…what's wrong with your eyes?" He asked hoarsely while his own eyes were wide with fear.

"Grab it!" Merlin ignored the question and called out and at first Will was too scared to grab the stick, then as his grip slipped he latched on. Merlin pulled him to the side of the river and helped him out of the river onto dry land.

"What did you do to the stick?" He asked, panting.

"Nothing! I didn't do anything."

"Merlin! Merlin!" The boy turned around to see his mother scoop him up in her arms, "Merlin, are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Merlin made the stick grow and he saved me from the river." Will told the adults, pointing at Merlin. Several of them shot looks at the boy and Hunith turned away from their stares, not letting Merlin see the fear and hate.

"Yeah! He saved Will! It was magic!" The other boys had made it back across in time for their fathers and mothers to grab them by the ears and haul them off much to their yells of discomfort

Will's mother tried to take him away but he ran over to Hunith and Merlin looked down at him, "What?"

"Thanks for savin' me! Even if you did look scary." Will ran over to his mother, who scooped him up and started her lecture.

"I don't know what you were thinking…." She started as they walked away.

Hunith looked at her son, "What did you do?"

"I made the stick grow. I couldn't let him drown mum. I'm sorry."

Hunith looked at her son with sympathy, "I know, Merlin, I know. But you have to be careful. People won't understand like I do."

"Why can I do stuff like this?"

"Because you are special, little one." His mother brushed his hair out of his face.

"Was my dad special?"

A look of sadness swept over her face and Merlin immediately felt bad for asking, "Yes, my angel, he was very special. Now let's get you back, alright?" Hunith kissed his forehead and they started back for the village.

$%$%$%$

Morgana awoke from the dream and sunlight streamed through the crack in the tent. She sat up and looked around. Had that been a memory of Merlin's? It hadn't felt like a vision. She was merely an observer looking through the eyes of a child. And despite the confused feelings that she had for the man she had to admit that even as a child he had been a do-gooder and all about saving people. She had also noticed the stares that people gave him, the fear and prejudice in their eyes about his magic and she now knew where his uneasiness with magic came from judging by the people around him.

Mordred poked his head in the tent, "Time for breakfast."

Morgana smiled up at him and got up to start the day anew.

XxOxX

Next up is another one for Morgana. This will be the first time she meets Arthur in court. And it's a doozy.

Thanks for reading and I hope to hear from you. I will gladly take suggestions on what I should put up but mind you, I am doing important life events that mean something to each of them. I have several already planned but am open to more.


	3. Morgana meets Arthur

Hello again! I plan to have another chapter out of Merlin's memories tomorrow! I just have to write it.

icarusLSU: That is indeed my goal since the past was never really mention in the series.

Bagel-chan: Thanks! I hope you enjoy what is to come.

Bri: You should ROFL when you read this.

shelle-ma-belle: Thank you! And I shall update a lot in the next few days.

morganafan89: Awwww! I'm glad my story gives you something to look forward to! I hope something good and exciting happens to you soon.

Procrastination Is My Game: Thanks! I just thought of it at work. It's sort of a prequel, but will mention some stuff that is going on in the other story. In fact, each chapter will move with BBF.

Aly G: I agree. Flashback episodes should have been a must. I always wonder how they became the characters they were and what happened in their lives, especially Merlin's. Because you get a decent amount of backstory with Arthur and Morgana, more than with Merlin or Gwen. You don't even know what happened to Gwen's mother, or Morgana's, but I will be coming up with something about that as well.

I hope that you all are having a great week and I hope this chapter makes you laugh a little.

I don't own Merlin!

XxOxX

It had been nearly a week since Morgana had left them and Merlin had just gotten out of the nursery where a screaming toddler had been throwing things around the room in a tantrum. She had been asking for her Gana all week and when she didn't appear Ellie threw a fit. Gwen and Arthur were weathering the storm as much as they could but for the most part it was Merlin's job now to keep her happy and hurting him seemed to make her the happiest. They had the new baby, little Meighan to keep happy and fed, which didn't take much, but having two little ones under 2 had taken its toll even in the week after she had been born.

Merlin waved at Gaius, who nodded back at him and he went into his room and shut the door. His stomach rumbled with hunger but he wasn't interested in feeding it, wasn't interested in getting up or doing anything other than sleeping. It wasn't long before his eyes closed and he lost consciousness…

$%$%$

Merlin realized that he was dreaming the moment he opened his eyes and saw instead of his room, the feasting hall at Camelot. There were lights and sounds and smells of delicious food. But he was seeing it from a small vantage point, one that just reached over the tables.

Morgana looked around the room from her father's side as she ate another bit of the duck that had been served to her. When she had entered Camelot for the first time it had been the most amazing experience of her life, it was so much bigger than Cornwall, where she had lived her entire life. Her father and consequently, Morgana, had been invited to Arthur's 7th birthday party and her father had asked her if she had wanted to go. Being the naturally curious and adventurous little girl she was, she had readily agreed and after a day of packing they set off for the castle. She had been interested to see the prince and when she did see him she thought he was rather cute. Her father had said something about Prince Arthur looking just like his mother, but before she could ask him about it, Uther had made an appearance and went to embrace his friend. They hugged and clapped their arms together in the way that some of her father's men and her father had done. It must be some sort of boy thing she had decided long ago and Uther looked down at her. His green-blue eyes looked her over carefully and he smiled down at her, "Your daughter is looking beautiful, Gorlois. Hello Morgana." He directed the first at her father and she blushed with the compliment.

"Hello, your majesty." She had curtsied like she had been taught to by her Nini and when she stood up she had come nearly nose to nose with the princeling, who had been standing behind his father and had wanted to look at the new girl. He had stormy blue eyes that twinkled with mischief and a rounded face that Morgana thought was cute. He was tall for 7, Morgana being about 8 ½ and he looked her over. She did not bow to him, "Hello Prince Arthur."

"Hello, Lady Morgana." He gave a smile and she extended her hand. When he kissed it she blushed and almost jerked it out of his grip. Gorlois said something to Uther that made him chuckle, but when she looked up at the King he was staring at her intently again and it made her uncomfortable.

Gorlois ushered her away from the King and Prince to the guest suite and that is where Morgana stayed until the feast. So here she was, sitting next to her father and watched as Arthur, the boy she had thought was so nice, bully a servant boy. He threw pieces of food onto the ground and made the servant pick them up, then pushed him over when he bent down. Morgana had come to the conclusion that he was a prat and the little girl did not like that one bit. She continued to watch Arthur, who was very careful not to let his father see his mischief and her opinion of him grew less and less fond. Several other children of the nobility were also here and they cheered on Arthur as he made a fool of the staff.

It wasn't until later, when they were free to roam around that Morgana had decided to put a stop to it. She saw him play another trick on the poor little boy before she marched up to him, "Stop it." She commanded and put her body right in front of Arthur, staring at him with their noses mere inches apart. She had hoped to intimidate him, because bullies were sometimes easily intimidated, which is something her father taught her.

Arthur laughed and looked her over, not looking the least bit intimidated, but he did take a step back, "Why? I'm a prince He's my servant. I can do what I want." He spoke childishly, like the spoiled prince he was and as the boy tried to go past Arthur he held out his foot and made the boy stumble. The other children laugh as he tried to right himself.

"I said stop it. Prince's don't treat people like that." She moved around Arthur and helped the boy up.

What do you know? You're just a girl. Girls are dumb." He pushed her forward too, and she nearly fell onto her hands and knees, but by some miracle she righted herself in time.

"I'm smarter than you, you clay-brained lout." She spun around and nailed him with another stare. She was quite proud of her insult, having heard one of the kitchen staff saying it earlier in the week.

"What did you call me?" Arthur crowded her and in the process pushed her back again.

"You heard me. If you were really a prince then you would be kind, not mean and real princes don't hit girls." She stood up taller, meeting his gaze as she righted herself. Ladies didn't push back, even though she really wanted to.

"Who told you that?"

"My father."

"Your father? Well what is he then? A duke? My father's the king and I'm going to be king and kings don't take orders from girls. So that means that whatever your father says is stupid too then…." Arthur had barely gotten the sentence out when Morgana's fist impacted with Arthur's nose and he fell flat on his backside.

Morgana stood over him with her fist clenched at her side, "Take it back."

"No! Your father is stupid and I'm going to have you whipped for hittin' me!" Blood had started to fall from his nose and he got up. "I'm your prince. You have to do what I say."

"No I don't." she argued.

"Yes, you do." He shoved Morgana back and she hit a chair. Her hip throbbed in sharp pain and she winced. The adults hadn't seen much of the exchange; otherwise they would have prevented the squabble that happened next.

Morgana launched herself at the prince and tackled him to the ground. She couldn't remember what happened next, because they were rolling around on the floor and trying to bite and pull each other's hair and shouting things to each other. Hands suddenly wrapped around her midsection as she was hauled off the prince and she screeched, "He's a mean, stupid boy! Put me down!"

"That's enough!" Gorlois voice sounded in her ear at the same time as Uther asked.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" the King's booming voice made her cringe and jerk back with fear.

Morgana ceased her struggles and saw Arthur in Uther's arms looking rumpled and with a bloody nose, which gave her a little bit of a smug satisfaction, "He started it! He called you stupid! And he was being mean to that servant!" she shrieked.

"She's lying! She hit me first! She's crazy father! It's my birthday!" Arthur yelled and Morgana started to struggle in Gorlois arms.

"Liar! Liar!" Gorlois hauled her off and Uther followed, carrying a squirming Arthur who was yelling things at Morgana as they walked. Gorlois opened the closest door and went inside. He set her down on the floor and Uther followed.

"What the hell is going on? There is no reason to act like that." Gorlois knelt down to her level and met her eyes.

Morgana started to fake cry, "Daddy. He was being mean to the servant boy and you said that princes were nice and never mean and he was tripping him and pushing him and I didn't like it so I told him to stop and he didn't then he called me stupid and you stupid and I didn't like that then he pushed me so I hit him back." The words were all blurred into one big sentence as big, fat tears rolled down her cheeks.

She glanced over at the other two out of the corner of her eye and Uther was lecturing his son in harsh, but quiet tones and the boy was looking sad, rather meek and looked on the verge of tears, but he didn't cry. She saw Uther's hand on his shoulder's squeezing tightly and for a strange moment felt sorry for him.

"Morgana Le Fay. That is no reason to hit anyone. I don't care what he called you or me. It's not respectful or kind to do that and I always have taught you to be kind. He is your prince, whether you like him or not, you have to respect him. You brought shame on our house doing what you just did in the middle of the room. Now I want you to apologize to him and you are going to go to your room. You don't get to have any more fun tonight. You hear me?" His brown eyes bored into hers.

"Yes daddy." Morgana nodded at him meekly, feeling bad about her actions now that her father was ashamed of them.

Gorlois pulled her into a hug and whispered, "That was a great punch though." Morgana grinned at the praise and turned to face the King and Prince with a now neutral look.

Uther had a hard look on his face and his hand was a heavy weight on Arthur's shoulder. "My son would like to apologize for his indiscretion."

"As would my daughter." Gorlois responded and urged Morgana forward.

Morgana curtsied, "I'm sorry, Prince. I should not have hit you."

"I shouldn't have called your father stupid…or pushed you…even if you did deserve it." Arthur said sulkily and Uther's gaze bored holes into the back of his head.

"Arthur…." He growled out.

"No! It's fine." Morgana said suddenly, not wanting him to yell again.

Gorlois laughed, breaking the tension, "Maybe we shouldn't do what we discussed earlier, Uther. I don't know if your son would be able to handle Morgana. She's a spirited one."

Uther chuckled, "I think you might be right."

"They fight like a brother and sister and they've only just met." Gorlois observed and walked around Morgana to kneel in front of Arthur, "Respect is usually earned, Prince. You were born with a lot of respect already handed to you. Use your power wisely, not to torment little servant boys, because one day they might be in a position to save your life and if you treat them badly, they might not." The words were a little much for a boy of seven but he nodded.

"Sorry for calling you stupid." Arthur responded to the older man.

"Apology accepted." Gorlois lifted himself off the floor and Uther escorted his son roughly out of the room. When they left Gorlois sighed, "That poor boy."

Morgana was confused, "What? Why is he poor? He's mean."

"You are far too young to understand, but one day you will. Arthur is a very lonely boy."

"He's a prince. How can he be lonely?" Her father wrapped his arm around her shoulders and gave her a hug. She looked up at him and he down at her.

"You are a mess, child. Look at that hair and your dress."

"Did you see his hair and his clothes?" She reached up and Gorlois hefted her up with a grunt and she kissed his beard and sneezed when it tickled her nose.

"Come along, Morgana, to bed with you." Gorlois carried Morgana from the room to her bed where she wondered what her father had meant about Arthur being lonely as Gorlois read her a story for her to fall asleep to.

$%$%$

Merlin opened his eyes at the end of the dream to find the sun rising in his window. Another dream… another memory of Morgana's. That must have been the first time they met. Merlin chuckled. Even back then they acted like brother and sister and Merlin got a real glimpse into some of Arthur's past as well. No wonder Arthur doted on his daughters with Uther as such a strict parent. It was her father who taught her all of her values, the one who wanted her to stand up for the right thing. She even tried to put Arthur in his place. Gaius's voice filtered through his door, "Breakfast is ready!"

Merlin threw off the covers and joined Gaius for breakfast. He was starting to understand more and more about Morgana even after she was away.

XxOxX

Alright. We all know Arthur was a giant prat before Merlin came to him. And it's the only child syndrome coupled with the prince syndrome. Uther never seemed to show Arthur a lot of love…and I think Bradley and Tony even say that. It was all about being acknowledged and making Uther proud even though he did love his son he never really told him that.

This is totally fiction btw, but I imagine that is what their first meeting would have been like, especially with how Morgana acted towards him in the series and his bratty ways.


	4. Merlin

Moon Fox: Yeah…I think that Morgana had always been kind, but very very feisty. You will see it a lot more later on.

icarusLSU: He was probably a really lonely kid until Morgana came to the castle. But yeah…totally spoilt.

Bri: I was going to PM you, but then I just decided that since I was making this I would just respond to you here. Gorlois would have been an awesome character to see I think. I made him look like Morgause a lot because I think that Morgana must have looked a lot like her mother. This chapter will make you feel a little sad I think, but very glad.

Merlin's memory is up! Just another look into what it would have been like for him growing up. When I update BBF (sun or mon) I will mention one of these memories in it. Not sure which one as I will hopefully be adding two more before I publish BBF.

Happy reading! And remember I do not own Merlin! But I love to play with them.

XxOxX

Morgana sat in her tent next to Mordred. The young man was telling her druid stories and she was reveling in every single one of them. It was like the stories her father used to tell her every night before bed except in reverse. She was just learning her way around the camp and at first the everyone had been leery of her, hearing all the things she had done, but they soon warmed to her with Mordred's aid. Morgana thought it odd that the very people she was fighting for were afraid of her. It made her start to really think about her past deeds and made her ask herself if she might have been wrong.

After Mordred's story was done she waved him goodbye and changed into her sleeping clothes that were given to her by another druid woman…she was still learning all the names. She repaid the woman with healing an old wound given to her by Uther's men. It was a fair exchange and allowed Morgana to tap into her healing abilities. Where had they been when she needed them for her sister? The sorceress thought to herself angrily. She had fully recovered from her exposure to the cold and now she was staying with the druids until Morded would let her leave.

She really did love that boy. Morgana laid down in the bed and closed her eyes to drift off to sleep and hopefully not dream any visions or nightmares.

$%$%$%$

Morgana was small again in the rickety old house. It was night-time and she was leaning against the door trying to listen to the other side.

Merlin pushed his ear against the door and heard his mother and several of the villagers. "Hunith! Listen to reason. The boy needs to leave. He's dangerous."

"He's only dangerous to you because he has a gift that you know nothing about."

"Magic is dangerous! Especially in the hands of a child and he has no father to raise him, to discipline him. It's too much for a woman to handle." The man's tone was condescending.

"You listen here. Merlin is MY son, not yours and you have no idea what you are talking about, Ederin. I'm not sending him anywhere and No one…do you hear me? No one is going to take him from me."

"Hunith. Listen to reason."

"No, you listen. How about we send off your son? Or your daughter to that place? What if it was them? This is only because Merlin's father isn't here. You are all cowards, do you hear me? He saved Will's life with his power. He could have done many things with it that weren't good, but he used it for someone else. If he were causing trouble, menace, then you would have a leg to stand on, but he is a good boy."

"Cenred's magic finders will come for him."

"They don't come this far out near the border. Only for taxes." He heard his mother argue.

"What about Sallie's girl? They came for her just 5 summers ago." Another man said responded.

"They only come when they hear a rumor. So don't think for one second you can fool me. If they do come, mark my words, you will regret it, because I will know exactly who sent them. Now get away from my home." Merlin heard his mother yell. His mother never yelled. What did they mean send him away? He didn't want to leave. Before Merlin could yank his head away from the door his mother opened it and he nearly fell onto his face. He jerked up and stumbled backwards, afraid he was in trouble. His mother looked on the verge of tears and her face was red.

"Mama, what's wrong?" He moved over to her and hugged her leg. "Don't cry."

Hunith bent down, "Nothing, sweetheart. It's nothing. You are such a good boy, you know that?"

Merlin wiped his mother's tears from her cheeks, "Yes, mama. What did they mean about taking me away?"

His mother's lips thinned and she let out an angry breath, "Nothing. No one is taking you anywhere. It's just old men and their superstitions."

"They don't like me because I did the thing with the branch do they?" He asked, feeling guilty now that his mother was suffering because of him.

"You did something very good with the branch. Will would have been carried down the stream if you hadn't saved him. You and he are friends now, aren't you?"

"He punches the kids who make fun of me." Merlin brightened.

"As well he should. No one should make fun of you."

"Why do they?"

"Because they don't understand you. You are special and they want to be special too."

"Can't I make them special?"

Hunith laughed, "Always thinking of other people aren't you? I hope that never comes back to haunt you, my little one."

"But can I?"

"No. It's in here." She tapped his chest, "And here." She put a finger between his eyes, then gave him a kiss. He could smell the salt of her tears.

"Don't worry, mama. I will save us." Merlin was only six, but he understood his love for his mother and understood that he had to be good, "I won't use my specialness again. No one will go."

Hunith murmured something that Merlin didn't pick up and brought him into a hug. She picked him up and headed for the bed and as they passed the window Merlin saw the face of old Ederin, looking at him with dark eyes.

Merlin ignored the old man and lay down next to his mother in the bed. "How about I tell you a story?"

"What kind of story?"

"A story about princes and princesses and knights and big monsters that they defeat."

"Yes! Tell me about it mother."

"Well, long ago in a great land…." Hunith started up and Merlin stared at her and listened until his eyes started to droop and he nodded off. The last thing he felt was his mother kissing his temple.

$%$%$%$

Morgana awoke in the morning, confused and disoriented. Her respect for Merlin's mother continued to grow. It was Merlin's memories in that place that didn't appreciate his magic. It was a natural response to something they did not understand and it made her sad and angry. Hunith wouldn't let anyone take her son, and in the dreams she started to understand more and more about what drove her…enemy…could he be called an enemy now? Her heart said no, but her rational side said yes. The smell of food made her throw back her covers and peek out into the camp. It was time to start another day.

XxOxX

This one is a little shorter than Morgana's but I'm pulling a lot from my own muse and my observations of the series. Merlin ended up leaving Ealdor because he was ostracized from the town. I will continue to build on it, but there will be other memories. If you can think of a good memory for Merlin's side I will be glad to hear it. I have tons for Morgana, not so many for him.

Thank you for reading this! And I will have another for Morgana tomorrow I hope. It will be her very first vision and it won't be pretty.


	5. Morgana's Vision

Hello again! This one is a little late, but my muse was indisposed last night and I just started watching Star Trek: Voyager. I watch Merlin and then something else and I've seen the audio commentary of eps 8 and 10 sooooo many times…. Anyway!

Next up will be Merlin's memory with some surprising people in it.

Moon Fox: Many more realizations to come for both Morgana and Merlin.

Bri: I look forward to reading your newest story! And it's like you read my mind….I haven't been getting any sleep…are you telepathic? Do I need to be afraid? *Looks around corner*

Sjritts: Done! I'm actually going to write the thing with the tree in episode 10, where he makes the tree fall. That one should be interesting.

icarusLSU: Oh yeah and the next one for Merlin shall have a lot of interesting confrontation.

Shell22: Thanks!

Now! On with the show! And I don't own Merlin…sadly.

XxOxX

Merlin collapsed gratefully in his bed, exhausted from the day's work. He probably had cleaned nearly every piece of armor in the armory, polished every shield and sword and then on top of it had sparred and played the training dummy for the knights and he gave as good as he got with them. It was another way to keep his mind from wandering during the day, to check on Morgana the little bit that he could. Now that he was in bed his mind had time to wander, but his body demanded sleep and sleep it got, but his mind did not wish to rest.

$%$%$%

There was a battle going on in his dream, a bloody conflict that was on two sides. At the center of it was Gorlois, his helmet had been long forgotten and blood was spattered on his armor and his visage. His brow was wet with sweat and he was swinging his sword expertly. But from his mind's eye high above the battlefield he saw that the forces wearing red were outnumbered with little hope of winning the conflict, but still they fought on the ground for their lives. Merlin knew what this was immediately. This is how Gorlois died…but why would he be dreaming this?

What happened next happened in slow motion. An enemy soldier had gotten behind the unaware Gorlois, his attention was too focused on what was behind him. Perhaps he thought that his men were still close, that someone was guarding his back as he fought, but all too quickly or maybe not quickly enough the soldier raised his sword and plunged in through Gorlois' back.

Morgana screamed as she awoke, her dream still replaying through her eyes even after she sat up in bed and looked around. She continued to cry and scream until the door flew open and Gorlois, clad in only a pair of breeches rushed in to the crying girl.

He gathered her up in his arms and she burrowed closer, tears running down her face and her breaths coming in short, quick gasps. "Little dove. Shhhh. Shhh. It was only a dream. Shhhh." He stroked her hair and back and Morgana gradually quieted. The little girl was still terrified of her dream and she clung to him even after the tears stopped and her respirations returned to normal. "What happened? What did you dream about?"

Morgana shook her head and the tears began anew. Her shoulders shook with sobs and he pulled her out of his embrace. Brown eyes locked with green and he looked over his daughter, "There's nothing to be afraid of. It's only a dream, so whatever it is it isn't real."

"Butitwas." The jumbled words came from her and she raised her hands to wipe away her tears.

"What did you dream about?"

"You died. A man killed you. Itwasawful." She started crying again, the room and her father's image blurred through the moisture of her tears."

Gorlois pulled her back into a hug. His nine year old had such an imagination. "I don't have any battles. The kingdom is at relative peace right now. I'm not going to leave any time soon."

"But I saw it! I saw it just like I was there! I can still smell everything." Morgana was determined to make him listen. Something about her dream just wasn't right.

"Sometimes dreams can seem real. I dream of your mother sometimes, like she is still with me. But I know it's not real." Gorlois continued to soothe Morgana.

"But it was real! Daddy! Please don't go anywhere! Please!" She cried and dug her fingers into the skin of his back.

"I won't be going anywhere. Calm down, my sweet. Nothing is going to happen to me. I promise. I wouldn't leave you."

"Promise?"

"Yes. Now you need to get back to sleep, little one. It's only a few hours until dawn and you have some sword fighting lessons in the morning."

Morgana reluctantly pulled back, her heart still hammering in her chest and her panic had not subsided even with Gorlois's words of reasoning. "I don't want to sleep." She said softly, "What if I dream it again?" Her eyes were filled with fear and her father sighed and smiled.

"Will you go to sleep if I stay here with you?"

"Maybe."

"Alright then. Move over." Morgana moved over in her bed and got under the covers. Gorlois pulled a single sheet over his body and lay down next to his daughter. He planted a kiss on her forhead and she curled up next to him and closed her eyes. As the night went on, sleep did not come to Morgana, but she knew that her father had gotten to sleep and did not want to trouble him further.

Quickly and quietly Morgana extracted her arms from Gorlois and got out of bed. She padded to the window silently and looked out. The dream that she had…Morgana shuddered and her tears threatened to fall again….it was spring or summer in that dream and right now it was fall. She went back to bed and tried to get some sleep. Maybe her father was right; maybe it was only a dream.

%$%$%$

Merlin came awake again at the rooster's crow and the sunlight streaming through the window. When would this end? Morgana had been gone two weeks now. When would he stop dreaming through her mind's eye, stop seeing her father that she loved very much. Merlin felt her love, felt her terror as her dream consumed her, knew every feeling that coursed through her little body.

That was her first vision…the one of her father dying…no wonder she feared them so, no wonder she came to Merlin with them at first, because her father did die. And Merlin had treated her like she was mad and tossed her to the side. Guilt crept up on him once more. That must have been terrible for her at just nine years old, to see her one and only parent that she loved more than anyone else in the world be killed in detail like that. What it would have done to her psyche. Merlin was tempted to go back to sleep, to learn more about it….to see through Morgana's eyes what transpired next, but even as he tried to close his eyes and sleep, Gaius knocked on the door urging him to get up. Maybe tonight he would dream…but for now…Merlin sat up and groaned in pain as his muscles cried out in agony. He should have taken it easy yesterday….

XxOxX

It was a short one, but I would like to think that her visions started young and in the series they were mostly about Arthur, the person that she cared greatly for, so why not have her first vision be about her father's death, like her magic trying to warn her about it before it happens, because I believe that magic is born of need and her need was great. Gaius talks about treating her since she was very young for nightmares, so this isn't entirely noncannon.

Thank you for reading! Tell me what you think!

Btw: Merlin's next memory should be up before noon US central time…or around noon. And BBF should be up Sunday at the usual time around midnight tomorrow. :)


	6. A Little Dragon

Yay! Another chapter. I promised you didn't I?

icarusLSU: That is the idea. To make them see that there is more to them than just what happened while they knew each other. It gives a depth that the show never achieved.

Sjritts: It's important for them both to learn the little things about each other.

Bri: I told you! I told you I would get it up :P. And it was a negative…but oh well.

Aly G: yay! I will try to update this one more and I'm glad you are interested in this story too. I just figured that it had to start somewhere…and why not with her father's death? Gaius will be in the next chapter with his remedies. I figure it fits because he said that he had treated her for since she was young.

Merlinlove: Update here! Lol.

I hope you all enjoy this short vignette! And I don't own Merlin!

XxOxX

Morgana sunk into bed again after another long day of work around the druid camp. It wasn't difficult, but her hands were beginning to callus and her fingernails were becoming uneven. She inspected her palms and the backs of her hands. From young lady of the court to a druid…whatever she was. Mordred was making her transition as painless and quick as possible and Morgana was finding that slowly the druids were starting to accept her and even speak to her on occasion, beginning with a sweet girl named Lilly.

Morgana knew she was dreaming yet again when a wooden sword came from the side of her vision and she barely parried with her own.

Merlin blocked Will's slash with the play sword in his hand and he struck back as well. Both boys were running around playing knights and bandits. This time Merlin was the knight and Will was the bandit and they were having fun despite it being jus the two of them. The other children had become afraid of Merlin over the span of the past few months, their parents telling them to stay away from the strange boy, all but Will had abandoned him. It should have bothered Merlin more that the other children didn't want to play with him any longer, but it didn't. His mother had prepared him for it as best she could, but he knew that if Will left him….

"And I cut your arm off!" Will declared as he touched Merlin's arm with the blade of the wooden sword.

"That was cheating!" Merlin declared.

"Fair! Now you can't fight with that arm!"

Merlin switched weapon hands and they started again. He saw his mother watching out of the corner of his eye and he immediately wanted to impress her, so he sliced at Will's leg, "I cut your leg off!" Merlin proceeded to laugh when Will started hopping on one foot and swung at him again. Merlin ducked and poked Will in the belly with his sword, "Got you!"

Will sunk to the ground in a dramatic fashion and reached up to Merlin with over-exaggerated groans of pain until after what seemed like forever he grew silent.

He heard clapping from behind him and his mother was smiling at him and clapping her hands with a dirty rag in her grasp. "Good job boys! If anyone comes and tries to attack us, you two will most certainly fight them off."

Will got back up with a smile, his shaggy brown hair was a mess on his head and he was covered in dirt, as was Merlin. "Good you liked it miss Hunith!" Will told Merlin's mother and they both ran up to the wall where she was standing.

"It's almost suppertime, Willam, you should be getting home."

"Supper won't be ready for a while." Will replied and dropped his sword right next to the wall. The wind suddenly picked up Merlin shivered while will said, "It's getting cold again."

"Yeah." Merlin said, looking down at his feet. When it was cold out, the magic finders came to each of the villages and hunted for children who could do magic like Merlin could and each year they had a watchman posted so that Hunith could spirit Merlin away for a few days. "When do you think they'll be here?"

"Not for a while yet."

"Hey! Maybe this time I can go with you! So Merlin won't be so bored! I bet it gets boring in the cave where you go."

"Yeah! Could he come with me, mother?"

"You would have to ask your mother, Will. And I doubt that she would let you go. They would notice if you were gone."

"But I'm so bored here." He turned around and fell against the wall with a groan, "I want something fun to happen."

"Be careful what you wish for." Hunith told them as she bent down as hugged her son around the neck.

"Will!" A woman's voice called from inside one of the houses across the way. "Come inside! Dinner's ready!"

Will stood back up with another groan, "Coming mum!" He waved goodbye to Hunith and Merlin before he trotted back to his house.

"Now inside with you. I don't want you to catch a cold." Hunith told her son and Merlin made his way back inside the house with his mother.

A pot of some sort of stew was roasting on the fire and Merlin's stomach rumbled in answer to the appetizing smell, "When's dinner going to be ready?"

"Soon." His mother answered and Merlin wandered over to the bed and flopped down onto the mattress.

"How soon?"

His mother didn't answer him and he sat up and looked up at her. His mother had her back to him and he scooted off the bed and walked toward her. He could tell something was the matter. It was the way the room suddenly felt different… "Mother?"

His mother turned around sharply and hid something behind her back…yes hid. He saw something in her hand that she put behind her back. "What is it?" Her voice was thickened, like she had been holding back tears.

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying." His mother responded in that same thick voice.

"What are you hiding?" He decided to change his approach.

"Hiding?"

"It made you cry. I don't like it when you cry, mother."

Hunith smiled down at her son, "My sweet boy…You are too smart for your own good. It's just something I found today. Something I thought I lost."

"Can I see it?" Merlin scampered over to her side next to the boiling pot and looked up at her with his big blue eyes expectantly.

Hunith could deny her son almost nothing and brought the necklace from behind her back. "It's a necklace."

Merlin frowned as he looked at the pendant. It was a little wooden dragon on a silver chain. The dragon was intricate and he could almost see ever scale and tooth, despite its small size. Tiny sapphires glinted from the eye sockets where the fire caught their light. "Why did it make you cry? It's….neat."

"It was a very special gift from a very special person."

"Who?"

"Your father." She responded in a whisper.

Merlin's eyes got wider as he stared at the little dragon with a newfound wonderment. His father…the man he never knew that his mother never spoke about made this for her. "Why?"

"Alright, Merlin. No more question. Dinner's ready." Her voice was firm, but gentle, and Merlin knew that voice. He wouldn't get anything else from her tonight. Hunith curled her hand around the dragon and pulled it back and moved over to the bed. She opened the drawer in the table next to it and set the little dragon gently down inside of it. "Don't touch it." She told her son in that same firm voice and moved back over to him to give him a hug.

"Okay, mom." He nodded and when she released him he sat down at the table while his mother served them both dinner, but his eyes kept moving back towards the table with the mysterious dragon from the mysterious figure that he never knew and was probably never going to know from the way that Merlin's mother got so sad when he brought it up.

^%^%^%

It was early morning when Morgana awoke and she smiled to herself. It was a beautiful gift from Merlin's father to his mother and she had felt his yearning to know at least something about the man who sired him, just as she felt a yearning to know more about her mother, who died when she was little, or so she was told. It was something they had in common, raised by only one parent who loved them both very much, but craving knowledge about the other half of the puzzle, one that might have never come.

XxOxX

Yay! Another chapter! I totally promised a different scene, but I wasn't ready to write it yet. It might have been a little boring, but I thought it was a nice, light scene with Hunith and Merlin about Balinor.

Next chapter is Morgana! And I hope *Crosses fingers* that it will be up tomorrow….I hope.


	7. Gaius meets Morgana

First off the (*) is a switch in POV in the dream. Just to clarify.

Secondly! I have a job interview on the 16th of this month so I am super pumped about that.

Thirdly! I hoped everyone has a good 4th of July! (for those who celebrate and even if you don't I hope you have a good day nonetheless) We are going to grill and blow stuff up like Americans! Lol.

Fourthly….I just wanted to brag that I've lost 13 lbs in 2 months! I went from 165 to 152 and it excites me! (I'm 5'1")

Moon Fox: You should enjoy this bit. At least I hope this story will tide you over until my next chapter of BBF.

Bri: I thought that Will would have always been a cute kid and Merlin was obviously adorable soooo. And the necklace will actually come into play a bit later in BBF. (Spoilers) And he obviously loves his mother very much and she loves him as well. Their relationship in the early days would be something that would reflect that. And I don't know if many people connect that Morgana and Merlin grew up (mostly likely in Morgana's case) with only one parent that they loved deeply.

And your p.s.: It's alright…I've already had my depression cry over it. And I didn't send you a PM cause I was going to post this.

Sjritts: Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter about Morgana too.

As always you all are awesome and I hope you continue to read both this one and BBF and I don't own Merlin and all that jazz.

ONTO THE STORY!

XxOxX

Merlin sighed as Morgana's presence left him and his body and mind hungered for more of her even as he grew frustrated with her comings and goings. His skin still tingled and was warm where her ethereal touch had lingered. His arm burned and tingled with a different kind of pain and he clenched his fist and relaxed it to loosen up the muscles. Despite his agitation he did his best to close his eyes and fall asleep and when he did sleep, he did not rest, but dreamed.

^%^%^%

Merlin was sitting on a chair in a bedroom and he felt bone tired, so tired that he could barely keep his eyes open. The edges of his vision were blurry and he blinked rapidly but resisted when his eyelids wanted to remain closed.

Morgana gripped onto her bedside table and gritted her teeth against the pull of sleep. If she slept she would dream…and if she dreamed she would see it again. It had been nearly a month and the dream kept coming and coming again and finally she decided to stop sleeping. Today was her 3rd day of being awake and it was starting to get to her. She turned her head to look into the mirror and saw her pale face with eyes rimmed with dark circles that looked too much like brusses. Her eyes were bloodshot but bright green and her hair was mussed. The nine year old knew that she looked crazed and her father would come in and beg her to sleep and she would argue with him and cry until he left her looking heartbroken and she stayed awake another night for when she lost the battle with sleep she would wake up screaming and her father would have to soothe her nightmares as best he could and neither of them were sleeping much then.

She knew that he had sent for another doctor to help her sleep, the healer at Cornwall had tried to give her sleeping potions and all of them failed to keep her dreams away. She had gotten even more worried when there was news of unrest in the kingdom. She worried that her father would be called to battle and so far she knew that he had sent a message to the king telling him that she was sick and he would need to tend to her. It made her feel foolish and she had overheard him talking about her one day before lunch.

A knock on the door startled her, "Come in."

The door opened to reveal her father followed by an older man. He had white hair that was didn't quite touch his shoulder and he was dressed in a robe. He also had a bag slung over his shoulder and a look of quite reserve on his face that turned to a smile when he saw Morgana, but she also saw a look of concern knit his brow and she instantly knew that this was the healer that her father sent for. It was the king's healer…what was his name…?

"Morgana, this is Gaius. He's the King's personal physician and he was sent here by the king to help you."

"It is good to meet you, Gaius." Morgana got up off of her seat and curtsied but in the process nearly lost her feet, but her father steadied her and picked her up off of her feet and put her into the bed. She thought about fighting him because if she was in bed it was harder to resist the urge to sleep.

"She won't sleep. She keeps on having this nightmare and she won't rest, even when I beg her to. Our physician can do nothing to help her ease these dreams and she's getting so ill because of it." Gorlois caressed his daughter's face and he planted a kiss on her forehead. Morgana felt terrible for making her father feel so bad for her, but she couldn't see it again.

"I see." He nodded, "Bad dreams are never a good thing, especially if they keep a child from sleep. Sleep is important for growth in the young."

"I've tried everything."

"I know you have. Now, Morgana, can you tell me about the dream?"

"No. I don't want to. You will think it's stupid."

"No I won't."

"Everyone thinks I'm going mad."

"Morgana…" Her father started and a knock sounded at the door. Gorlois got up from the bed to answer it. After a moment he looked back at them, "I have something I need to attend to. I will only be a few mintues. Will you be alright with him, dove?"

"Yes, daddy." Morgana nodded and Gorlois left the room and the door shut with a soft click and she was left in the room alone with Gaius.

"Now will you tell me? I promise not to think anything bad about you. Your father is very worried about you."

"He shouldn't be worried about me! He should be worried about himself!"

"Why?"

"He's going to die! I saw it over and over again every time I sleep! He dies every time."

"In your dreams? But you know those…"

"Aren't real. Dreams aren't real! You are just like everyone else!" Her voice was getting high pitched and she knew that she was irritated. "No one listens to me because I'm little!"

Gaius looked at her again, "Why do you think it's real? Open up." Morgana opened her mouth and Gaius inspected it before moving onto her eyes and ears like a normal check-up. He felt her neck and over her scalp before she answered.

"It never changes, ever. Don't dreams change? It's always the same way. He gets stabbed in the back by a sword in battle."

"We often dream of things that we are afraid will happen, you know."

"I know."

"Gorlois is your father and your only parent. It's natural to dream of something like that."

"I can smell the sweat and hear the steel and hear them talking, people I've never seen and people I have. It's like I'm watching from a tree or something. I'm far away. Is that like a dream?"

"You have very active dreams, Morgana." He told her, but as she looked into his eyes she thought she saw something flash across them, like a secret, but maybe it was just because she hadn't slept in three days and she was starting to see things that weren't there. That happened a lot. "But I'm sure they are just dreams and I have a remedy that I am going to give your father that should help you sleep."

"I already tried that and it didn't work."

"This is something special. It will only take a sip before bed and it should clear them up, alright?"

"Will I dream?"

"You shouldn't. Not with this potion, alright. Now promise me that you will try it and try to sleep."

"Yes, Gaius, sir."

"Good. Now I'm going to go find your father and he will probably want to give you a sip now, but I will do it for him so you can rest." Gaius pulled a potion out of his satchel and he uncorked the lid. Morgana looked at it suspiciously but took the vial and tipped it back and took a tiny sip before she gave it back. It tasted awful, but medicine was supposed to. "Good. Now just lie back and sleep."

Morgana did as asked, but still didn't want to sleep. Maybe it would work….maybe….

&^^%^%

Merlin awoke just as Morgana drifted off to sleep. Obviously the potion didn't work…or maybe it had for a time and stopped as she got more powerful. He would have to ask her that one day…if he ever saw her again.

Merlin felt a new and fresh wave of guilt as he thought about the memory. Gaius had dismissed her like always and it was the start of a relationship composed of half-truths and deception. They had made her think that she was imagining everything that came true and they should never have done that. Her father had died and she had dreamed it. Gaius knew…or at least suspected, which means he had to have known that she would have magic. Why hide it from her?

Merlin swung his legs out of his bed at Gaius's with questions in his mind that he wanted to ask to Gaius, but didn't want his mentor to ask him too many questions, because it would be difficult to explain and with that Merlin got ready for the next day wondering what he would see next and when he would see it.

XxOxX

And I told you I would get it up. :P I need to get it caught up, which should be two more chapters before Sunday when BBF is up.

Thanks for reading and leave me your thoughts in a review. I always look forward to reading them!


End file.
